General Rules
Joining Game * Click on Join Online Game at the EHM home screen. In the window that pops up, put in the leagues IP address (located at the top of the discord group when you have GM access) * Choose the team by clicking "on vacation" on the right side of the screen. Leaving Game * In order to leave the game you must click "Go on Vacation" from the drop down menu in-game. Make sure the set return is checked "manually" and press "ok". Press "yes" when prompted. * Hitting "x" will not exit, nor will exiting the way you would in single player. * Do not idle in game, if you're no longer doing anything please exit so that saves and sims can occur without hassle. Creating a GM * Attempting to create a GM with no open teams will cause the game to crash. * Always make sure there is a GM with Save Access online to save your changes when creating a new GM. * To replace a current GM, you must first log in as the team and retire '''the old GM. * You may use any name, birth date, and nationality you'd like, but '''do not put in a password for your GM, and leave past experience as "automatic" * Putting in a password prevents us from simming without knowing your password, so there is no benefit to having one. * Putting your experience higher than automatic gives you an unfair advantage when signing free agents. * If you do not follow this rule, you will be forced to remake your GM. Recommended Settings * Go on Vacation settings should be set to this example to prevent your AGM from making unwanted moves during sims. If you do not set these right away, you will end up signing trash players and re-signing players for more than you were willing to give. * General Manager settings should be set to this example if you want your team to use the tactics and players you set. If you leave coach games to yes you will interfere with the sims, so please make sure to set this properly. General In-Game Rules Confirm Screens * When you are in a "confirm screen" (Tactics, Scouting, Trade screen, anything that requires you to click ok to proceed), the game will be unable to save or sim forward. * You must be in discord when checking these screens, as someone may ask you to step out to get a save in. * Please do not step away from the computer while in game at all, but especially in these screens. Ghosting * Sometimes when you time out while in game, the game will still think you are connected and thus you'll be prevented from rejoining for a few hours. * There is usually nothing you can do but to wait it out or have the game taken down and restored (which takes some effort by someone with save access). * This is another reason why you should not idle in game, to prevent ghosting and crashes. Crashes * Can occur randomly at no fault to anyone, even during a save attempt. * If there was no recent save, you may lose all of your changes. This is an unfortunate part of playing online that everyone should be aware of. * If you're in game during a crash or are the cause of it, please inform someone with save access immediately so that the game can be restored as soon as possible. Known Crash Causes * Adding a GM when there are no vacancies. * Assigning scouts to Europe. * Clicking waiver wire from the front office screen. * Going to practice screen with over 50 players on roster. * Scheduling exhibition games any time other than training camp. General Discord Rules Save Access * These are a group of users with access to the server and can perform saves and sims. * If you want to ask for a save, type @Save Access in the main channel and it will ping everyone with save access, alerting them that a save is needed. * Saves are not done automatically and must be manually done by someone with save access, so be patient and don't lose your cool if a crash occurs after you asked for a save. Check-In * Periodically, one of the admins will start a "check-in" channel for all GMs to announce that they're still active. * If you miss a check-in you will be followed up with by a commissioner, and could be subject to removal from the league. * If you are going on a prolonged vacation and you know you won't have access to the game, announce it in the vacations channel.